enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mephistopheles
left Mefistófeles (también llamado Mefisto y otras variantes) es un demonio del folclore alemán. Mefistófeles es comúnmente considerado como un subordinado de Satanás encargado de capturar almas, o bien como un personaje tipo de Satanás mismo. Durante el Renacimiento, era conocido por el nombre de Mefostófiles, forma de la cual se deriva una de sus posibles etimologías, según la cual el nombre procede de la combinación de la partícula negativa griega μὴ, φῶς (luz), φιλής (el que ama), o lo que es lo mismo: el que no ama la luz. Sin embargo, el significado de la palabra no se ha establecido por completo. Butler menciona que el nombre sugiere conjeturas en idiomas griego, persa o hebreo. Entre los nombres sugeridos, están Mefotofiles (enemigo de la luz), Mefaustofiles (enemigo de Fausto), o Mefiz-Tofel (destructor-mentiroso).1 Extendido por el Romanticismo y universalizado por el Fausto, simboliza el proceso de pérdida de fe y concreción a lo práctico según un sistema moral propio de las sociedades avanzadas como consecuencia de la Revolución científica y la industrial. Mefistófeles es presentado muchas veces como una figura tragicómica, atrapado entre su victoria al lograr que las grandes masas dejen de considerar a Dios en el centro de todas las cosas, y su derrota al perder relevancia él también por el mismo motivo. En el aspecto gráfico, Mefistófeles ha sido mostrado como la representación más refinada del mal, siendo caracterizado con ropas fastuosas dignas de la nobleza y con una mente fría, racional y con un alto nivel de lógica, misma que utilizaría para atrapar mentalmente a las personas y hacer que siguiesen sus designios. En el arte Mefistófeles es un personaje clave en todas las versiones de Fausto, siendo de éstas la más popular la del escritor alemán Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Sin embargo es en la obra de Christopher Marlowe (anterior al Fausto de Goethe e inspiración de este) en donde aparece este personaje por primera vez. En La trágica historia del doctor Fausto Mefistófeles se le aparece al Dr. Fausto, un viejo científico, cansado de la vida y frustrado por no llegar a poseer los conocimientos tan amplios que desearía tener, que decide entregarle a este diablo su alma a cambio de alcanzar la cumbre de la sabiduría, ser rejuvenecido y obtener el amor de una bella doncella. En la literatura Es citado por Magdalena Andreu en su libro Introducción a la Filosofía de la Ciencia, en la página 18: «Fue Mefistófeles quien compró el alma de Fausto» refiriéndose a la labor científica y el precio que el investigador paga, al ser tratado como chiflado, loco, ingenuo o confiado en nuestra sociedad. En la música En el ámbito musical, también el grupo musical Enigma creó un tema llamado Dancing with Mephisto (Bailando con Mefisto) en el año 2006, en el que este personaje, a través del canto, busca tentar a su interlocutor diciéndole: «Sígueme, / ven y ve / la infinidad, la eternidad». El grupo de power metal Kamelot posee una canción llamada «March Of Mephisto» («la marcha de Mefisto») en su disco The Black Halo. Sting también lo cita en «Wrapped Around Your Finger» para aludir la oscura sabiduría del personaje de su canción (The Police: disco «Synchronicity», 1983): Mephistopheles is not your name no es tu nombre / but I know what you're up to just the same sé que te propones lo mismo que él / I will listen hard to your tuition atentamente tu enseñanza / and you will see it come to it's fruition verás que da su fruto La canción cita también a personajes de la mitología griega, y su significado alude a la relación de posesión entre dos amantes, en la que la dirección de sometimiento más tarde se invierte. Radiohead lo cita en su canción «Videotape» del álbum In Rainbows: «Mephistopheles is just beneath and he's reaching up to grab me» («Mephistopheles está debajo mío y él está estirándose para agarrarme y apresarme»). La banda sueca de death metal Arch Enemy tiene «Sinister Mephisto» en su segundo álbum Stigmata escrita por su líder Michael Amott. Trans-Siberian Orchestra, en su álbum Beethoven's Last Night (ópera rock en la cual relata una historia ficticia de Ludwig van Beethoven) tiene dos canciones referentes a Mefistófeles: El tema 5 del álbum («Mephistopheles») y el tema 22 («Mephistopheles's Return»). El personaje «Mr. MacPhisto» sería una versión presentada por Bono, el cantante de la banda U2, durante la gira «ZOO TV» a principios de los años 90. En los videojuegos Mefisto es uno de los demonios a los que hay que vencer en el juego Diablo II y en su expansión Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. En este juego se lo conoce como Señor del odio que, junto a sus dos hermanos (Baal, Señor de la destrucción y Diablo, Señor del terror) conforman los llamados demonios mayores. También se encuentra en el videojuego Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, como jefe final y llevando el nombre de Mefistófeles. En este juego (y en toda la cosmología de Dungeons & Dragons), Mefistófeles es señor indiscutible de Cania, el infierno helado de la octava capa de Baator, solo superado en poder por Asmodeus, señor de la novena capa y junto a ella de todos Los nueve infiernos de Baator. Mefistófeles intenta mediante sus engaños hacer caer al héroe en su trampa, intercambiando con él su lugar en el plano material por el del diablo en el infierno de Cania, donde reina bajo las órdenes de Asmodeus. Finalmente es derrotado mediante el ingenio/la fuerza y devuelto a su lugar de origen/puesto a las órdenes del héroe. Además, es posible encontrarlo en Devil May Cry 4 como uno de los subdiablos alados. Es posible que aparezca en el Demon's Souls como enemigo o aliado dependiendo de el color del alma del jugador. El nombre del personaje Mephiles The Dark, perteneciente al universo de Sonic The Hedgehog, está basado en Mefistófeles (Mefistófeles en inglés se escribe Mephistopheles) En los cómics En el universo Marvel hay un villano con el mismo nombre (Mefisto). Es un demonio timador, tramposo y capaz de lo que sea para apoderarse de las almas, archienemigo principal de Ghost Rider (Johnnie Blaze). En el manga Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas es una de las puntas de lanza del ejército del dios Hades: Youma de Mefistófeles, Estrella Celestial del Liderazgo. Su personalidad se basa en la conocida manipulación del demonio sumado a que su poder es gigantesco al punto de manipular el tiempo y el espacio. En el manga Shaman King el personaje Fausto VIII, quién utiliza la necromancia, es descendiente del Fausto que pactó con Mefisto. En el manga Ao no Exorcist aparece un misterioso personaje con el mismo nombre, que es el director de la Academia Vera Cruz. Es también uno de los personajes principales del webcómic Soul Cartel, en el que se reinterpreta la leyenda de Fausto 501 años después.2 Otras adaptaciones «Mr. Mistoffelees», cuyo nombre también es una versión de Mefistófeles, es un personaje de El libro de los gatos habilidosos del viejo Possum de T.S. Eliot, el cual también aparece en Cats —adaptación musical del libro— de Andrew Lloyd Webber, siendo uno de los personajes principales. Se caracteriza por el engaño y el misterio, pero no de una manera negativa o siniestra. En Argentina existe el personaje «Mefisto Félez», interpretado por el actor Casper Uncal. Esta adaptación muestra una faceta contemporánea y en extremo capitalista de este demonio, cuya característica es el discurso irónico y mordaz. Categoría:Mephistopheles Categoría:Mefistp Categoría:Comics Categoría:Arte Categoría:Goethe Categoría:Libro Categoría:Demonio Categoría:Leyenda Categoría:Diablo